Isabella, Queen of the Volturi REWRITE
by Valkyrie Raylene
Summary: This is a REWRITE of my story Isabella, Queen of the Volturi. SUMMARY - When Edward left Bella in the forest Victoria found and changed her. Now 100 years later Bella is a completely different person. What happens when they meet again at her coronation.


This is a rewrite of my story _Isabella, Queen of the Volturi._ The first few chapters shall be similar to the original, but I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plots that you recognise as belonging to Stephanie Myer. However, the plot is my own.**

Today is the big night, the night of our coronation. Every single vampire in the world is obligated to attend tonight's coronation and the ball afterwards. I wonder if _Edward_ would turn up. I let a slight sneer show on my otherwise emotionless face. I got over him a long time ago. In fact, I think it was around about the time I got changed. For you see I am a vampire. Well, actually I am much more then a vampire. I am a Goddess. I know that sounds a bit vain, but it's true. You see, the lunar goddess Selena picked me. She needed someone who had had their heart broken. Don't ask me why, because I won't tell you. Anyway, she chose me.

When Victoria bit me, I underwent a transformation. The transformation I went through is very different to what most people go through when they get bitten. For one, there was no pain. Instead of the utter agony people say it is, I felt calm, peaceful, almost. At the end of the three days, Selena visited me. I can't tell you exactly what happened but, to make a long story short, she asked me if I would mind merging with her. She explained to me what the effects of this would be, as well as telling me that I would become a Goddess. I agreed with her after barely any thought. After all, what could be worse then my previous life?

At first, I couldn't tell any difference between myself and ordinary vampires. Then I started to notice that different emotions triggered different powers. The strength of the power depends on the strength of my emotion.

I found I could change vampires into demi-gods completely by accident.

_Flashback_

I was sitting in

my room sulking. It was the anniversary of mine and Edwards 'break-up'. He left me in the woods, alone and vulnerable, claiming to have never loved me, _proving_ that all I had ever thought was true.

I am over Edward and most of the time I don't give him a thought. I am better of without him; my experiences with him have made me stronger and shown me the flaws of my ways. However, this one day of the year, all my memories flow back to me and I allow myself to grieve for my family, for what could have been and for what I lost.

Victoria entered the room, sighing when she saw me curled into a ball in the corner of my room, heaving dry sobs, trying with all my might to cry tears that would never come.

Since my transformation 2 years ago, Victoria and I had become the best of friends. She was the one who helped me discover my powers, helped my to control my emotions and my powers, the one that knew me better than anyone else. Knowing what she knew, I wondered why she choose this day, of all days to provoke a fight.

"Get of you bum and stop moping around Isabella. Stop feeling so sorry for yourself, so what, he left you, hurry up and GET OVER IT ALREADY!" she screamed at me. "You have no right to be sulky and depressed; you're a freakin goddess for Christ sake. Now get of your lazy ass and do something productive!"

I don't know what overcame me, if it had been any other day I would have just brushed it off, and ignored her. Then again, if it had been any other day there would have been no need for her to say it. Regardless, when she said it, I snapped, losing complete control of my emotions, forgetting everything she had taught me.

My hair whipped around my head in an unseen wind, my eyes glowed an ice blue and I levitated up into the air. My hand shot out, an ice blue jet shooting out to hit Victoria on her chest, where her heart should have been, before engulfing her, hiding her from my vision. We remained like this for several minutes, the light extending from my hand connecting us, until the beam was broken, vanishing into the nether.

I rushed over to her as I came back to myself, seeing her lying on the floor broken, still surrounded by the same ice-blue light. She remained like that for a day, with me keeping constant vigil over her prone body. After 24 hours, she finally woke the light disappearing and, seeing her, a piece of information floated into my mind from Selena. I had made her into a demi-goddess.

_End Flashback_

The trumpets blared, shaking me out of my reverie. Standing up, I beckoned to my sisters to follow me. My sisters are Alice, Jane, Rosalie and Victoria. They are all demi-gods. Victoria is the only one that I had accidentally changed; the rest had all been purposeful. However, we once had another sister, one we don't like to think of.

Tonight, we are being crowned the rulers of the Volturi, and, by extension, all vampires. Although we are going to be their leaders, none of them know of my Goddess status or that my sisters are demi-gods. All they know is that we are extremely powerful.

When Aro finally finished announcing us we all walked through the archway at exactly the same time. We found ourselves standing on a raised platform above the waiting vampires. Looking around at the awestruck vampires, I understood their wonderment.

The five of us are beautiful, even by vampire standards. Alice grew her hair out and it now falls to the small of her back. When light shines on it, it looks a metallic blue or purple. She has on a gorgeous midnight blue/ purple dress. It is bunched up and has gold bits in places. Jane looks a lot like Alice, in fact, they could be twins. They are like twins and are forever going shopping. Ever since my transformation I have loved shopping, make overs and all that kind of stuff. Anyways, like I said they look exactly same except for their dresses. Jane's dress is also purple, but where Alice's was a deep purple, Jane's was more of a lilac colour. It also has gold ornamentations on it. But where Alice only had a bit in the middle of her breasts, Jane's is all over her breasts. It has less gold over the dress though than Alice's.

Rosalie's blond hair is down to her bum and has hot pink streaks through it, the same colour as her dress. Her dress goes down to her toes, with littler silver beads all over the bodice. The back is laced up.

Victoria also has her brilliant red hair down to her back. She is wearing a short, gathered red dress that falls down to just above her knees. It has a black ribbon tied loosely around the corset.

Then there's me. Tonight my hair is midnight black; although it is normal a pale purple/ silver colour and is the same length as my sisters. My dress is also black. It hugs my hips and then at the bottom flares out. It has gorgeous white flowers on the top. In the back, the material parts so you can see the white silk underneath. The back is laced up like on corsets. The dress is strapless.

Aro was still droning on about something or other. Finishing, he beckoned and 5 vampires came forward with cushions. Of course, all the vampires are girls, I wouldn't tolerate a male even thinking of coming near me or my tiara besides maybe Aro, Marcus and Caius and even them I am touchy about.

On the cushions were the most beautiful tiaras I'd ever seen. Each tiara was unique. They are all very delicate and intricate, although mine looks quite simple, it is actually not when you get a closer look. I made a slight gesture and, at exactly the same time we all bowed our heads so the girls could put the tiaras on. Once we had the tiaras on I stepped gracefully forward to open the ball.

"Let the ball begin." My melodious voice rang across the floor.

I was sitting on my throne, surrounded by my sisters when we spotted them.

"Hey, guys look who's coming our way! How dare they even think about coming near us after what they did to you!" Tora (Victoria) exclaimed.

"If they think, even for a second, that we will even consider forgiving them, well, their more pathetic then I thought!" Ali sneered.

"I know! But if they come near you . . . well, let's say they won't be around much longer." Jane threatened

"Now, now girls. Calm down. Let's have some fun with this. I want to see what they do and how desperate they are!" I entered the conversation for the first time.

Catching on to my idea, my sisters stopped bickering and started to think on ways to annoy them.

"Shhh! There're coming!" I whispered, too low and fast even for average vampires to hear.

And then he came up! And he even had the nerve to grab my hand and kiss it! At this the girls all gasped simultaneously.

Edward Cullen will die for that!

Hey guys, I hope you all like it. As I said at the beginning of the chapter, this is a rewrite of my story _Isabella, Queen of the Volturi_. I wasn't happy with the way it turned out, so I decided to rewrite it, as so many people said they liked it. I hope you guys like this one as much as the previous one. Please review and tell me your thoughts about it. Any criticism is welcomed.


End file.
